1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in a glide support assembly and more particularly to a panel glide support assembly which may be economically rolled from sheet metal and which may be provided with rotation preventing means and stop means in the form of lances formed from the metal of such rolled tube.
2. State of the Prior Art
The well known open plan office panels have vertically adjustable glides at the bottom thereof, wherein the glides are particularly useful in adjustably supporting a movable wall panel. At the present, the glide includes a screw threaded stem which carries at its lower end a glide element. The stem is screw threaded into a lower portion of a seamless steel tube which is headed and is forced into a bore of an article, such as a panel, to be supported. Such an arrangement is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 587,489 to Patten although a nut is threaded onto the glide stem as opposed to the tube being internally threaded. Further, the seamless tube in the current glide has the upper portion thereof knurled so that it may be driven into a bore into the article to be supported and thus prevented from rotation relative to the article. The presently utilized glide support assembly is illustrated in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,108 to Singer issued Feb. 18, 1969, also discloses panels supported by adjustable glides. Propst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,630 issued Nov. 4, 1980, discloses another vertically adjustable glide arrangement for panels.